Sitheran War
What is the Sitheran War? So much like the Crystal War in Thadrea, Sitheran has its own war as well. The war starts after a certain amount of Public Events have been done in the zone. All Public Events count and it seems approximately 25 of them have to be done. During the process of completing all 25 there will be 3 different messages that scroll across the screen saying to continue clearing missions. After the third message appears and a few more Public Events are finished the war starts with a quest labeled “Sitheran War” on your right hand side (much like a PE) with a large message in the middle of the screen. The quest will tell you the status of the war itself. Pay attention to your current score, this is what you get ranked on for the final reward. How to Participate To obtain points for your score you must kill the mobs associated with the war. For the first part of the war “Eliminate Doom Dragon Army Squads,” you will need to travel from the beginning of the zone to the end and stay to the roads. There will be Devouring Dragon Army Members fighting our allied troops. Kill theses Devouring Dragon Army Members. Once all the members are destroyed, you will then need to find 8 bosses around the zone and defeat them. Make sure to kill all the mobs that are near the boss that are associated with the war as well. These bosses are based on the ranking system that Crystal War and Island of Lost Souls use which is Enmity Rating, Damage Rating, Heal Rating and Assist Rating. Those ratings are rank based much like a PE (D through S). The higher the rank, the better the reward. Rewards Rewards are Advanced Sitheran Battle Reward (purple box, drops a Sitheran War Unhatched Egg), Sitheran Battle Reward (blue box, drops a Otherworldly Unhatched Dragon Egg), and the last reward is a Blessed Sitheran Advanced War Unhatched Egg. This egg is given based on your Current Score. The top 10 ranked people will automatically obtain this egg. *'Sitheran War' - Purple (2%) - Indigo Spike / Dragon Rock ||| Blue (10%) - Hookwing / Blackblade / Nightwind / Golden Shadow / Vextide / Midnight / Crow Bone / Silver Blade / Golden Shield ||| Green (88%) - Thistle Horned Dragon / Mossy Ridgecrest Dragon / Finned Muckscale Dragon / Thorned Ironclaw Dragon *'Blessed Sitheran War' - Purple (2%) Hell Blood / Death Phantom / Twinhead ||| Blue (10%) - Hookwing / Blackblade / Nightwind / Golden Shadow / Vextide / Midnight / Crow Bone / Silver Blade / Golden Shield ||| Green (88%) - Thistle Horned Dragon / Mossy Ridgecrest Dragon / Finned Muckscale Dragon / Thorned Ironclaw Dragon *'Otherworldly Unhatched Dragon Egg' - Blue (15%) - Hookwing / Blackblade / Nightwind / Golden Shadow / Vextide / Midnight ||| Green (85%) - Thistle Horned Dragon / Kanze Bloodbone Dragon / Hunchback Deathsnapper Dragon / Horned Bristleback Dragon / Flecked Raptor Dragon / Emerald Sapwing Dragon / Opulent Rootwing Dragon Category:User Guides Category:Sitheran Category:End Game